disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Pride Lands
November 2, 2019 |previous = Triumph of the Roar |next = Return to the Pride Lands}} "Journey to the Pride Lands" is the seventy-third episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 2, 2019, and is the eighteenth episode in the third season. Plot Talking to Mufasa who is discussing with Kion, he tells him that returning to the Pride Lands is a difficult decision as he needs to care more about his family. Kion then explains he needs to continue learning more about the Roar of the Elders to which Rani wants him to stay so the Night Pride can help him protect the Tree of Life. Mufasa tells his grandson that he must choose the path that is right for him as he thanks his grandfather for his advise. Talking to Queen Rani, she tells her mate that Kion makes a good team with the Night Pride to which he explains both the Lion Guard and the Night Pride both work together to protect animals and fend off enemies. Rani then sings to Kion a moment of both lions where both express themselves whenever they met each other before Kion ends his journey from the Tree of Life to the Pride Lands. After singing, Rani explains to Kion that she could use more help being the protector of the Tree of Life to which he explains to the lioness she's a great leader to which she explains that with a great queen, the Tree could use a great king like Kion. Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, and Anga arrive where they tell him he is finally healed and all the villains are defeated. Before planning to return to the Pride Lands, Rani tells them that Kion could stay at the Tree of Life to protect animals from danger. Fuli is concerned that if Kion really wants to stay in the Tree of Life instead of returning to the Pride Lands to which Kion explains that there is peace in his hometown telling them that the Night Pride could use their help after befriending Rani. Bunga tells him that Binga has made him a good friend and Beshte tells him that he made lots of friends around the Tree of Life. Ullu then arrives to the animals that she spotted a cheetah running to the Tree of Life. Azaad, the cheetah, arrives as he recognizes Rani who tells Fuli that Azaad has been to the Tree before to get healed to which he explains that Janna was already dead before he could arrive to the Guard. He then explains to Rani that two travelers asked him for directions as Azaad showed them here. Jasiri and a now-reformed Janja arrive there as Bunga prepares to stop him for trying to rule the Pride Lands to which Janja is now free from Scar's tyranny and is already a welcomed Pridelander. Jasiri explains to the Lion Guard, along with Rani and Makini that it's Zira leading an army to attack the Pridelanders beginning a war between Pridelanders and Outlanders. Concerned about Zira, Kion explains that his father Simba banished her for betraying the Pride Lands as Jasiri continues explaining that Zira is back leading an army to attack the Pridelanders as her son Kovu and Vitani are now grown up since the Lion Guard began arriving to the Tree of Life during the events of Kiara's first hunt. Janja explains that the hyenas never stand a chance against the Outlanders to which Azaad explains that the reformed hyenas told him about this event. Kion then decides to return to the Pride Lands to stop the war between Zira to which Rani explains that Kion must go because Zira is bringing an army to kill Simba and the other Pridelanders. Before going, Makini explains that she is now the Royal Mjuzi of the Tree of Life as this is her place in the Circle of Life. The Lion Guard then bids a farewell to Makini to resume her duty as Royal Mjuzi and the Tree of Life as he gives the Guard her complement for defending the Tree of Life from Makucha and his army. Rani then gives all members of the Lion Guard her mark of the Night Pride to which the queen explains that even though he needs to protect the Pride Lands from danger, he and the members of the Lion Guard will always be welcomed to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard, along with Azaad, Jasiri, and Janja, decide to return to the Pride Lands to stop Zira from ruling the Pride Lands. As the Lion Guard leaves, Rani explains to Makini that the Roar May return to the Tree of Life someday. Meanwhile at the mountain pass after leaving the Tree of Life, Kion asks Ono to know all the moja kwa moja stones on Rafiki's map to which he explains that the first landmark back to the Pride Lands is from the Tree of Life to a giant lake at the mountain pass. Anga then remembers that the lake they are at is the same lake leading to the Tree. Kion explains to Azaad to know if there is a faster way to get to the Pride Lands to which he discusses with the Guard, along with the hyenas, about doing it Azaad's way of returning to which Kion tells Azaad to show them the fastest way. The animals follow Azaad to a canyon to which Azaad explains that the fastest way is through the canyon to which Azaad explains that through it is the fastest way to get there. Kion decides to use the Roar of the Elders for the group to get through the canyon as the animals stand back. After going through the canyon, Azaad explains that the Guard must cross the ravine to which he explains that a cheetah could leap across as the nearest land bridge could take days to cross the ravine. Planning to cross the ravine, Kion uses the Roar to help Bunga get past it. Kion then uses the Roar to bring Janja, Jasiri and Beshte to the other side to which Azaad explains that he and Fuli can cross the ravine as cheetahs. Kion then crosses it using the Roar to bring himself to reach the other side while Ono and Anga fly to cross it. The Lion Guard then follows Azaad to continue their journey to the Pride Lands. Meanwhile at the riverbed, Azaad tells the group to follow the riverbed through its mouth to which Kion decides to do cross the riverbed before sunset. He then roars at a dead tree and places it lying down to use it as transportation and before going, he then roars to bring in a storm to destroy the dam by releasing the water for the tree on the river to move as the group plans to ride the tree down the river. Riding on the tree down the river to a waterfall, the animals continue their journey to the Pride Lands while traveling through sunset. At another canyon, Kion safely brings a nest of sleeping falcon chicks safely. Arriving at the desert, Kion roars at the sandstorm to clear the way for the group. At the marsh, Kion notices Beshte stuck on vines to which he roars to free himself from the vines. Crossing the marsh, the group passes through the snowy mountain as they arrive getting close to the Pride Lands. Arriving there, Azaad explains that the area they arrive is the Great Stone Wall as Kion decides to find a way to get through it to get to the Pride Lands. Kion then warns Fuli that Zira and the Outlanders May have started attacking the Pridelanders as the Guard must arrive to the Pride Lands before the kingdom falls. As the animals stand back, Kion uses the Roar to get through the stone wall to which Anga tells him to stop roaring as it is carrying a great big lake in it. Ignoring Anga, the Roar causing the lake to flood as Kion tries using it again to bring the water back to the wall as Anga notices klipspringers and hyraxes and on the path of the lake as she warns the animals that they will all be washed away. Fuli devises a plan to stop the lake from flooding by telling Beshte and Ono to fix it as she tells the other animals to lead the klipspringers and hyraxes to safety in case the wall cannot be fixed. Ono tells Beshte that fixing won't be easy as Kion's roar smashed a wall on the stone wall as he devises a plan to Beshte to gather all the rocks to fix the hole smashed by Kion's roar as they plan on using the Roar to fix what broke the wall. Arriving towards Kion, Ono tells Beshte to bring the rocks to fix the hole to save the klipspringers and hyraxes as he, Ono, and Kion work together to save the klipspringers and hyraxes. Escorting them to safety, Fuli, Azaad, Anga, Jasiri, Janja, and Bunga also work together to help Kion fix the hole on the stone wall. Kion stops roaring and the rocks finally fixed the big hole on the stone wall. After fixing the wall, Kion apologizes that he should have decided which decision to take get to the Pride Lands as the animals suddenly arrive at the Outlands. Far from the Outlands is Pride Rock from a distance as the Lion Guard is in the process of getting home. Kion devises a plan to find Zira and stop her from destroying the Pride Lands as the Lion Guard, along with Azaad, Janja, and Jasiri, continue their journey to stop Zira and the Outlanders. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani *Vyvam Pham as Ullu *Behzad Dabu as Azaad *Maia Mitchell as Jasiri *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Dee Bradley Baker as Pim Songs *Of the Same Pride *As You Move On Gallery We're of the Same Pride.jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (1).jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (3).jpg Category:The Lion Guard episodes